History Rewritten: The Doors of Time
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Percy Jackson woke up at the wolf house, but he woke up sooner then Hera intended. He was more then Hera thought, not just a son of Greece but of Rome. Needless to say his time at Camp Jupiter and everything that led up to it has changed him. Now the seven have made it to the doors of death, but what they didn't expect was for Gaea to send them on a journey of deja vu.
1. The Son of Greece and Rome

**AN: Now don't everyone freak out because I've gone and uploaded another story. My other stories will still get their fair share of attention. I am working on the next chapters of The Forgotten Daughter, Worlds Collide and this one here right now. I will get around to Daphne Jackson as soon as my muse kicks in for that but this is all beside the point.  
**

**This story is going to be a very AU take on HOo books - The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune (mostly the Son of Neptune). Add in some time travel, and other twist and turns along with a slightly OOC Percy since he is much more mature and Roman in this story we get this story. One of the more there changes is that Annabeth and Percy never got together at the end of The Last Olympian. Luke's death was too fresh for Annabeth to commit to anything and Percy wasn't sure he wanted to take being best friends to that level with Annabeth.  
**

**There will be a poll for his pairing after the current poll for the Forgotten Daughter is over.  
**

**Anyways please let me know what you think of the idea, it wouldn't leave me alone until I got it up here.  
**

**R&R!  
**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 1: The Son of Greece and Rome.**

**THREE MISSING, AND SEVEN SET OUT TO SAVE THEM.**

Percy Jackson had expected Annabeth, and Thalia to be on the warship that arrived from Camp Half-Blood. He half hoped and expected to see Nico there as well but the only ones to exit the ship had been, Rachel, Phoebe, Malcolm, and who he assumed were Jason, Piper and Leo.

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were absent. His instincts told him something was wrong, especially with Malcolm and Phoebe present. Phoebe hadn't changed at all but she was a Hunter of Artemis, he didn't expect her to change. He didn't expect to see her here though either.

Malcolm looked a little older, his blond hair a few inches longer and passive yet curious gray eyes which strayed around at the buildings. Percy assumed he was checking out the architecture, and he fought back a smile at that. He was sure Annabeth would be doing the same if she were with them, but that thought made him frown.

Malcolm's eyes were passive as he looked at Percy, their lost hero. Percy ignored the stare as he stood tall and proud like a mix of Greek and Roman. Though he was going mostly for Roman seeing as he was their Praetor now.

In the eight months Percy had been missing he had changed. He was just as much Roman now as he was Greek. His returned memories had only mellowed him out a bit, seeming to make him a little less intimidating to the other legionaries and residence of Camp Jupiter. Sometimes he looked back and could hardly recognize himself but then compared to his memories he still saw a stranger at times.

He had grown up he supposed, or maybe he had just embraced his Roman blood, that inner bitterness and cynical part of him which he'd smothered in sarcasm and jokes. He had Lupa to thank for that in the end, he probably would not have made it at Camp Jupiter, with amnesia on top of everything, without her guidance and training.

Percy noticed as Reyna stepped forward from beside him.

"Welcome Greeks, to Camp Jupiter," she began, looking at each of them.

He wasn't blind to the lingering gaze she cast upon the other blond boy, a little shorter then Percy with blue eyes almost identical to Thalia's. Jason, he thought with neutral emotion.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Reyna looked beside her and he got the hint, stepped forward to stand beside her.

He saw the way his friends – and even those he couldn't really call friends (Malcolm, Phoebe and the newest trio) – looked at him. He knew he'd changed even in appearance but he didn't think he had changed that much. Not enough to warrant the weary looks from Rachel, Malcolm and Phoebe.

"As Reyna said, welcome," he began, nodding at the Greeks and single Roman. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Legacy of Neptune and Mercury, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

The Greeks and Jason gaped at him and Percy forced himself to keep a straight face.

"Percy..." Rachel began, hope in her emerald eyes. "You remember us, who you are?"

"Yeah Rachel, I do," Percy assured, his lips quirking slightly in a smile.

"Whoa, what do you mean Legacy of Neptune and Mercury?" Malcolm demanded.

Percy noticed Reyna and the other Romans around them stiffen. He held his hand out as a signal for them to stand down.

"Just that." Percy lowered his hand. "Legacies are children of demigods, descendant of the gods. My mother's great-grandmother was a daughter of Mercury and her husband was a son of Neptune. Being my mothers son makes me a Roman legacy as well as a Greek demigod."

"No wonder you're so powerful," Phoebe breathed and then glared. "For a man that is."

Percy looked back to the warship for a moment. If his three best friends were here they'd have gotten off the boat by now. Something was wrong.

"I have an idea of what happened to Nico," Percy suddenly began, changing the subject.

He remembered Alaska and Gaea's hinting at her having Nico somewhere prisoner.

"Where are Annabeth and Thalia?" he finished.

The crew of the Argo II looked at each other and Percy felt his inside erode.

"They were taken," Rachel said gravely. "We think it was Gaea."

Percy sighed. "Come on, you'll be shown around and settled in. Then we'll discuss this with the senate."

Reyna nodded. "Hazel, Frank, and Gwen – show them around while Percy and I call a meeting," she said.

With that the two Praetors turned and walked off to the Principia, leaving the Greeks and Jason standing in shock.

"He's changed," Malcolm finally said and the remaining Romans exchanged looks.

"You mean he wasn't always so... Roman?" Jason asked, a little surprised.

He knew from stories Percy was supposedly a goofy sort of person and very laid back but the dark haired boy who'd just walked away with Reyna was anything but. Or at least that was how it seemed to him. He'd never guess the new Praetor – something he'd pretty much expected seeing as he'd been gone for eight months – wasn't Roman – or completely Roman anyways.

"No," Rachel said. "He's always been pretty carefree, sarcastic, goofy. I've never seen him so serious and...in control of things. He's changed so much, not just personality wise either."

It was truth, those who knew Percy before realized. His hair was shorter, not a lot but it wasn't as long as if once had been and not nearly as messy as a result. His skin was a little tanner as if he'd spent a lot more time in the sun and he was definitely taller and more muscular – Rachel wouldn't doubt he didn't have a six or eight pack under that armor he wore now.

His eyes held a more mature vibe to them, they were still kind but they had the look of a warrior in them. Of someone who'd been through and seen a lot. The biggest change though was the scar that went from three inches above his right eye and ended below his eyes at the cheekbone. It didn't look very old either, but his eye seemed fine.

"That doesn't sound much like Percy," Hazel said, frowning.

"We should show them around, we probably won't have time to if we don't go now," Frank said, noticing how late it was already getting. Knowing Reyna and Percy they wouldn't wait long to call the meeting.

"By the way," Frank began as they led the group from the forum. "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars. That's Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Gwendolyn Maxwell, daughter of Mercury."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "It's Gwen!"

The new arrivals all exchanged looks, and Rachel had to wonder what they were getting into. For someone with possession of the Oracle spirit she didn't know everything but she felt as if things were going to get complicated soon.


	2. The Lost Hero

**AN: The second chapter. I am sorry it is so short, but the chapters will get longer. Hopefully you all like this chapter, it has some surprises I think you'll not have seen coming. Voting for Percy's pairing will be up on Friday when the poll currently on my profile ends.  
**

******Anyways please enjoy the chapter and R&R!**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 2: The Lost Hero.**

**THE FIRST THING PERCY NOTICED **was he had a headache.

Second he was on the ground, on his back and the sun was beating down on him aggressively. As he turned a bit to sit up he saw the shine of metal and saw the sword which rested beside him. On the hilt was a peace of paper tapped to it, but the sight of the sword (a double-edged sword made of two metals: tempered steel and Celestial Bronze) was a spark of fear.

Then it was gone, and he tried to remember why he was fearful of this blade, it was a good blade with a long reach – about four feet – and looked to be effective on both mortal and monster, not that he'd use on mortals. Then as he thought this he realized he wasn't sure where he was, who he was and why he knew these things.

Celestial bronze, mortal, monster – how did he know these terms?

Perseus Jackson... he frowned. That name, that was his name but whoever was addressing him in an almost bored tone of voice – a male – he wasn't sure. He also didn't hear what else was said, it was like the memory was blackness and he only got the audio and even then he only got pieces.

Demigod, monsters...his head hurt even more now. Shaking his head he stood and pulled the sword from the ground, taking the taped note off as he did.

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry I can't help you more, but I think you could use this. He would want you to have it, it's your by conquest anyways. Use it well_

_H-M. _

Percy groaned and closed his eyes, the sword gripped tightly in his left hand.

Luke... backbiter.

His eyes snapped open and he gulped. Pulling the sword up in front of him he gazed into the blade and remembered why and how he knew this blade.

Backbiter had been Luke's sword, and Luke had been his friend before he betrayed them. He wasn't sure who 'them' was exactly but he knew he was part of that group. He knew Luke was dead now but he wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling had had something to do with it.

"You're up," a husky growl, yet polite voice said from behind him.

Percy turned, twisting backbiter in his hand before leveling it at whosoever throat was behind him. He almost faltered at the growls he heard, wolves. They were surrounding him he realized. The woman who'd spoken had eyes like a wolf, a moon-like silver, which were sort of familiar to him but he didn't know why. She also had long red hair.

The woman were a lonic style chiton which came to just above her knees, and couldn't be much older then him, with tanned skin and a viscous stance. She had a long bow slung over her back and two knives at her waist. She didn't look to be someone to start a fight with, she reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.

"Lower your sword," she said, the wolves snarling.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, his voice weary yet confused. His head still hurt, especially after remembering what he did.

"I am Lupa," the woman said. "I train demigods before they journey to Camp Jupiter. This is the wolf house – or a place close to it anyways."

Percy looked around and noticed that outside a clearing there stood a house of sorts, that must be the wolf house he thought.

"How long have I been here? Who left Backbiter for me? Do you know who I am?"

Lupa blinked at the machine gun questions, but she did notice he lowered the sword which seemed to be both celestial bronze – a metal mostly found by Greeks – and tempered steel. The blade gave off a aura of revulsion, at least to her heightened wolf senses. She could tell it had a sick and sad history. One this boy must be intimate with, Backbiter, she thought he called it.

"You have been here for over a month, sleeping. It's December 24th," Lupa told him and Percy noticed the snow then.

He hadn't felt cold though, but now that he looked at himself he saw a fur pelt of some sort over his shoulder, keeping him warm, a orange camp shirt under that and his jeans and shoes took care of the rest.

"I do not know who left you the sword, I assume you have a history with it."

Percy nodded, the sword at his side. A sheath was on the ground still, partially covered in snow. He'd pick it up in a moment he decided.

"I knew the previously owner, I think." he scowled. "No, I know I did, Luke. He's dead now though, it must have been his father. Funny, I can't recall who that was."

"You have amnesia," Lupa said, realization dawning on her.

Could this possibly be the missing camper Jason had mentioned in passing to her. Hera had brought him here, she knew that yet from her words he was not supposed to wake up for nearly seven months. Not till June or late may. Percy Jackson, this must be him. Sniffing discretely her senses caught the godly blood in the boys body. Poseidon was the strongest but under that... her eyes widened.

This boy was just as Roman as he was Greek. Son of Poseidon, legacy of Neptune and Mercury. He was something special, and something told Lupa Hera had not known this tidbit when she'd chosen to send him away for her little games.

"Do you know who I am?" Percy asked, hopeful. The wolves had back down some, sitting at the woman's – Lupa's side.

"I know your name is Perseus Jackson, I know you're a demigod son of Neptune – " Lupa knew this was not technically true but he could not know the truth yet. Hera had made her swear not to reveal his true identity as the Hero of Olympus, as the son of Poseidon. Her job was to watch him, to train him and then send him to camp. "- and legacy of Mercury."

Percy blinked, he recalled his name, but he hadn't realized it was short for anything - then he mentally hit himself, of course he did. How had he forgotten that quickly? Perseus, it was a good name. But it was Greek, meaning destroyer, or the destroyer. Neptune and Mercury were Roman gods weren't they? He couldn't believe how easy he was believing this but then it was almost like he already knew this stuff. He was just sitting in on a refresher course, before a big exam.

Lupa observed the demigod.

Neptune, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, god of the seas. Mercury, the messenger god, god of Travel and Commerce. God of Merchandise and Merchants (for some reason Romans had always liked to believe Mercury was more then a god of thieves like his Greek counterpart. But in the end it was the same thing, Mercury was still as likely to pick your pocket as Hermes).

Both were an odd mix, add in to the fact he was a son of Poseidon in actuality, the boys powers over water and his father's domain must be vast.

"Mercury," Percy muttered.

Reaching down he picked up the sheath and slid Backbiter into it before attaching it to his side. It sounded familiar but at the same time wrong. His head pulsed with pain and he shook it to clear his thoughts. So it wasn't a good idea to try and drag up memories right now. He'd remember that.

"You said something about training, and Camp Jupiter," Percy said after a moment.

"Yes," Lupa said, her eyes practically glowing. "I shall train you to survive, and then when I am satisfied, when you can beat my wolves and hold your own against me, I shall send you to them. They will become your new family."

Lupa stepped closer to her new demigod. "I shall make you a true warrior of Rome," she said.

Percy could tell she meant her words and part of him couldn't help but get excited. The other part knew the next few weeks, maybe even months would be the hardest in his life – that he remembered anyways.

* * *

**AN: I usually don't put notes at the end of a chapter but in this case I will. Some wonder how far back they'll go in time once we get there. The answer is somewhere during the Titan's Curse, but I haven't decided when yet. That depends on the pairing vote. Also I am sure some will wonder about Riptide, and he still has it, he just hasn't found it yet. I don't figure a pen is very heavy when it's in your pocket and he can't remember anything besides snippets right now. **


	3. Son of Neptune, Legacy of Mercury

**AN: I just wanted to let everyone know that the poll for Percy's pairing in this story is now up on my profile. Please, go vote!  
**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 3: Son of Neptune, Legacy of Mercury.**

Lupa watched from her spot against a tree, in her more common form of a wolf as her student fought against her wolves. Lupa had rules when she trained a warrior. The first test was endurance, if they couldn't hold their weight with manual labor, with running or other such exercises then they were not ready nor worthy to move on.

When they passed that test they would train with the wolves, many took weeks, Perseus Jackson took days to prove himself worthy to train with the wolves. The next part was without weapons, if you could not fight like a wolf, using your bare hands to your advantage. Your own body, speed and such to stay alive then a weapon would do you no good.

It still went on two weeks later, the still rather fresh scar going from about three inches above his right eyes and straight down to his cheekbone was a souvenir of underestimating her wolves. She had been disappointed he'd made such a flounder on his first day fighting the wolves. He was lucky to still be able to see out his right eye, the single claw had missed it completely.

As soon as he beat her wolves he would begin training with weapons, against both her and the wolves. Her wolves were as immortal as her so he could not kill them – well not unless he completely obliterated their bodies – when he did defeat them.

Though defeating her didn't mean he had to 'kill' her, no just make her defenseless, or as defenseless as a wolf goddess such as herself could get. She was looking forward to it, he was one of her best students.

He learned quickly and he barely bothered to question her methods. Many before him had, some never made it to the Camp. She was harsh in her teachings and sadly not all of them were killed on their journey to Camp but here at the Wolf House.

Her wolves were taught to train the demigods without fear of killing them. So as you can imagine things like that happened. Romans were very different with their young opposed to Greeks. Romans believed strongly that only the strong could survive, the week were weeds that sooner or later were plucked by Letus – the god of death (Thanatos in Greek).

Perseus Jackson was quickly becoming as viscous as a wolf, much to her pride.

He reminded her a little of her first two adopted sons – Remus and Romulus. Not overly so, but just the way he coped with everything, amnesia, being a demigod reminded her of them at times.

Lupa shifted some as she watched Percy shift his weight to his left, dodging a snap of a wolves jaws, but lurched forward at the same time. He kicked his feet out just as he broke the neck of the wolf which tried to bite a chunk out of him.

As the neck broke, his foot connected with the neck of another wolf which had jumped at him, and it flew back, hitting a tree. She knew from the crack it was dead. For now anyways, both would get up in a few minutes.

That left two more wolves, she thought as she watched Percy circle the wolves, the wolves following his lead. Percy had learned quickly that the wolves were weakened when you targeted their necks and legs. He'd learned that he had to be faster if he wished to outsmart the rather agile, graceful animals.

She watched as Percy launched forward and twisted, flinging him into air, in some sort side flip over the wolves back and landed beside it on his knees. She was impressed when he quickly snapped it's neck and dodged the claws of the last wolf – though she saw that it had managed to catch his right arm from the slashed shirt and shallow cut.

Percy didn't seem to notice as he pretty much punched the wolf in the throat and snapped it's neck in one fluid motion. He stood, breathing heavily. He'd been fighting them for nearly two hours though, she supposed he was allotted to be tired.

Looking at the scar on his face as he turned to face her, she frowned. Hera had told her when she'd brought him to the Wolf House that he'd bathed in the Styx, and she'd been impressed by that. But the goddess had locked the curse under some sort of magic, or another curse of her own.

Lupa was unsure but she was sure it must have been created with help, because Hera and even Juno were not the kind to invent or figure out such things.

She suspected Lady Styx had something to do with it. Lupa had to wonder how long it would last, but then once he crossed the Little Tiber it wouldn't matter. The creak would wash the Greek blessing away, locked under a curse/magic or otherwise.

She felt pity for the boy, she knew his destiny was not going to be easy. Something big was rising, and she didn't like it.

"Lupa," Percy said, kneeling before her.

Lupa smiled, which looked rather weird in her wolf form.

_You've done well_, she said through their minds. _It is time you move to the next tasks. Weapons and soon powers._

"Weapons I understand but powers?" Percy inquired, looking just below the point his eyes would meet Lupa's.

Lupa smiled, he had learned well. _Yes, you wield two swords yet you are not accustomed to it yet. We must make it so they are natural to you. An extension of your own arm. You do not also believe what you're already able to do with your powers is all... do you? _

Percy blinked and Lupa barked a laugh.

_No cub, it is not. You are the son of the Earthshaker, the Stormbringer, you can do so much more then bend water to your will. Then you have Mercury – you've already shown yourself able to tap into the speed his blood grants you. _

Lupa stood up on her four legs then and Percy knew he was allowed to stand now.

_I suspect you'll never be as fast as a child of Mercury but half as fast is good enough. You have already shown a way with getting things, your own food for one, and I know I did not give you that strange panda pillow you sleep on. _

Percy fought a blush of embarrassment but from Lupa's amused eyes he knew he'd not completely succeeded.

Lupa began to glow, and soon she stood as a young woman, the same one who'd found him nearly two or so weeks before. She pulled out her knives and they began to glow along with her eyes. When it was over the knives were no longer knives but two slightly longer then norm gladius'.

Percy stepped back, his eyes hardening as he pulled out the ballpoint pen which was Anaklusmos – Riptide. The sword gave him a much better feeling then Backbiter did at times, yet he was attached to both swords.

He knew Riptide had been his sword far longer then Backbiter had though. With Riptide in his right hand he pulled Backbiter from his side and the two began to circle each other.

Percy barely noticed the wolves had healed from their death and were now standing, watching from the sidelines.

"Do not become distracted Perseus," Lupa said, smirking. "It could be the last thing you ever do."

Then she struck and Percy was forced on the defense. A rather sloppy defense, it was clear he wasn't used to using two swords at once. She'd have to fix that, while it could be a disadvantage she also knew it was a advantage seeing as she herself used two blades.

He was able to block her stabs and thrust far better then she thought after he began to focus, no longer surprised but it was clear the boy was far more used to Greek fighting because he seemed unsure of his moves, or her moves more like.

Finally Percy a jumped far enough away from Lupa's attack that he could go on the offense. Lupa was caught off guard by the way he shot forward, looking as if he was going to thrust with Backbiter only to spin around and slash at her with Riptide. She brought up one her swords and defend and the clang was loud when it occurred.

Lupa smiled. "You're learning. Good, know this Perseus, It is a kill or be killed world out there. Never falter or you'll be the pray instead of the predator."

With that they broke the swords connection and began circling each other again. This time the fight would be more brutal and it would only end with Percy having lost both his swords and on his back, Lupa's swords against his throat or chest.

Lupa looked down at her defeated student and smiled. "You did well. You actually drew first blood, that is impressive."

Percy grinned, happy to know she could compliment him. Though he did feel a bit guilty for the gash on Lupa's side where he'd struck her with Backbiter and nearly drove Riptide through her shoulder – she'd been able to defend against Riptide but Backbiter had gotten past her defense.

Lupa backed away and allowed her swords to return to knife form before placing them at her sides. Percy got up slowly, looking much worse then Lupa did. He had a few cuts, but mostly he was just worn out and sore.

For some reason he felt like this was wrong, like he shouldn't be feeling so hurt. Then there was this one place on his back, it always seemed to pulse as if trying to tell him something or get loose.

"You shall go find food, then return and we shall work on your powers before you turn in for the night," Lupa instructed and Percy nodded.

"Thanks you Lupa," he said and patted his pocket to make sure Riptide had returned before retrieving Backbiter.

Lupa watched as he left, and a few moments later she sighed.

"How is he?"

Lupa turned to see the man beside her. He had a jogging suit on, and mail bag at his side.

"Mercury," she said.

The god smiled.

"Not quite, but close enough," Hermes said. "Even if his only a descendent of Mercury I've always believed our Greek and Roman persona were still the same blood, just with slightly different personalities. He is still my descendant, but he is also my friend."

"That sword, you left it for him didn't you?" Lupa asked.

Hermes frowned. He'd tried to keep a eye on Percy since he was gone and then Jupiter/Zeus had closed down Olympus. He could come and go more seeing as he was the messenger god but even that was rare now. He'd always wanted a vacation but not like this. He'd caught on to Hera/Juno's plan and at first he wanted to spill it to the counsel to protect Percy.

Hermes had always been aware Percy was a Roman legacy of his and Neptune (though if Poseidon knew the sea god wasn't saying). He'd always tried to remember all his children and if they had children their children. Now days seeing Percy also brought Luke to mind. The two had always been similar, even if Percy tried to deny it. Percy had a bitterness towards them Luke shared, yet Luke had allowed it to change him, to turn to hatred.

Luke had allowed Kronos to manipulate, to break him in his dreams while Percy had fought Kronos, had not allowed himself to become twisted by the dreams Kronos sent him. Among other things the Time Titan had done which he knew Percy had never revealed to anyone, only Luke was aware and Luke had taken it to his grave. No one knew just how serious Kronos had been about getting Percy on his side, no one but Percy and Luke.

Now seeing Percy wield Backbiter and that damned scar – he hated Hera right now for blocking the curse of Achilles – it was like seeing a ghost. Even if that ghost was so very different from the boy he was trying to help now. Sure they shared a history with a sword, but then Percy shared a sword history with Zoe Nightshade and Hercules as well.

So they had a even more similar personality now that Percy had amnesia and was embracing his Roman blood, growing up, but people never stayed the same. Or at least mortals didn't. So they both had a scar, the difference was Percy's didn't have a bitter history like Luke's.

Percy's was on the opposite side as Luke's and was different seeing as it wasn't curved or below the eye, but went through his right eye in a nearly straight line (thankfully leaving the eyes unharmed). But in a way it was ironic and fitting.

Luke and Percy had been the start of the second Titan war, not until they met did it truly start. The two boys were nearly one side of the same coin. Either fighting together or against one another. Heads or Tails.

Hermes smiled sadly. "I did. The sword belonged to my son, then it was later broken down and reforged to be Kronos' scythe."

Lupa's eyes widened and she turned to him sharply. "That boy wields Kronos' scythe?"

Hermes blinked and then shook his head. "Of course not, the scythe is under a lock. And you know only a god with direct blood ties to Kronos or Kronos himself could make the sword transform, breaking the lock. It still has some energy left over but the sword is just Backbiter now, the rest is out of reach."

"It's dangerous," Lupa said.

"Very but I trust Percy. Luke was once his friend and they were family thrugh me or Mercury – Hermes shrugged.

He then continued. "They were enemies later, yet in the end Percy made my son the hero. Luke and Percy were closer friends them many realized, I only know because I keep a closer eye on my children and descendants then other gods do, though even I didn't see everything. Luke would have wanted Backbiter passed on to someone who was worthy of forging a new history for it, one that wasn't as bloody as the one he gave it."

Lupa nods. "I see. He is learning quickly, I think it will only take another month if that before I send him to Camp."

Hermes smiled. "Good, they need him. Or that's what I've gotten from Mercury's side of the brain anyway."

Lupa rolled her eyes at the god and his way with words.

"Does Juno know he is awake?"

Hermes smirked. "Not even a little," he said. "Poseidon found out she took Percy and well, Hera doesn't have time to do much right now with the yelling that's being done up there on most days."

Lupa felt her lips twitch but didn't say anything. Instead she looked up as she heard Percy returning.

"I must go," Hermes said, noticing as well that Percy was returning.

Lupa nodded and just as Percy exited with some rabbits and fruits he knew were edible – along with a bag of what she could only assume were stolen goods which made her sigh mentally and Hermes smile proudly – Hermes flashed out.

Percy never even realized, his head had been bowed and he was so busy carrying the stuff he had in his arms.

"Perseus?" Lupa said, in a almost amused scolding manner as her eyes flickered to the bag. It seemed to have seasonings (which sort of confused her since the boy couldn't cook very well), a carving knife and some other things inside it.

Percy smiled sheepishly, his eyes lighting up like they did every now and then. "You told me I needed to work on my powers."

Lupa sighed. "Cheeky brat."


	4. Camp Jupiter I

**AN: Okay everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I was going to go on to through his journey to Camp in this chapter but decided to split it in two. So here is part one. Also the poll for who Percy will be with is up on my profile, it will only be open for a few more days so go vote. I really need to know how it turns out before I can get them to the past and where exactly in Titan's Curse they'll come out.  
**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 4: Camp Jupiter I.**

Percy had come a long way since he'd woken up at the Wolf House. Six weeks, that was how much longer it took for him to get to the point that he could efficiently over power Lupa, and the wolves. At the same time it was harder, he had no choice but to resort to his powers.

From Mercury it was his reflexes, his speed, his ability to get from point A to point B without getting lost. A gut instinct some could say and a of course he had become a rather accomplished thief. He'd been able to still Lupa's back up weapons without her even noticing while in battle just the week before.

His powers from Neptune, his father, were vast. He already had a almost natural control over water, he could only assume they were powers he'd practiced and master before his memory lose. In the last six weeks though he'd learned to control other amounts of water.

The water in the human or animal body – though he learned quickly it would not work on a god or goddess because of the fact ichor was different from mortal blood. He couldn't help but wonder if demigods were more resistant to it as well?

Then there was the water in the air, that was harder for him seeing as the air was a domain of Jupiter's children. As such it fought against him, rain was easy enough though. Storm were part of Neptune's domain, and he'd learned to call rain and small storms as well, though the sky was still Jupiter's domain.

It wasn't like a storm he could conjure with lightning and thunder. Personal hurricanes were easy, like he'd done it before. The ability to heal by the water was something he'd known almost instantly, but even that hadn't been able to heal the now settled scar that went over his right eye. He was only thankful the eye itself had been spared.

Next step was earthquakes – Lupa had been hesitant to allow him to explore this to much, a story she told him about another son of Neptune who'd caused one at Camp Jupiter. Truthfully he wasn't to sure what to believe about the story.

It didn't sound like it was this guys fault, if he was even the one to cause it. Not all earthquakes were directly caused by the Earthshaker or descendants of his.

He was able to channel them though, Lupa had been impressed with his control but warned him to pay attention of it. That meditation might be of help to control his emotions seeing as his powers were directly tied to them. He had to be disciplined, so as not to loose control and hurt people.

Fighting with both Riptide and Backbiter had become almost second nature now, though that didn't mean he always used them at the same time. He strongly believed in the element of surprise. Lupa had laughed at that, saying he was always surprising her.

In those six weeks he had not only been training like a man possessed, or worked religiously like a slave by the wolf goddess (she was definitely not an easy teacher, but she was one of the best. He knew he had one before who he respected and look up to but he couldn't recall whom).

He had also been able to uncover some of his other memories. Luke had been the first he remembered with any real detail.

Then Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Zoe – for some reason he had to question why he recalled so many females. He didn't think he was anything more then their friend, and he knew Bianca and Zoe were dead and that Bianca had a brother. He didn't remember much about the girls, but he did recall some things from his childhood.

He remembered Smelly Gabe, and a vague memory of his mother, but he didn't know what she looked like in detail nor her name or much of her personality. He didn't recall ever meeting his father at all, which only made him roll his eyes.

He didn't expect anything less from the gods, and then he'd end up walking away and holding his head as small memories of encounters with Luke returned to him. Some in slight detail and others in blurry images and words.

"_I heard they voted how to kill you." _

"_The rumors are unfortunately true." _

_Luke snorted. "I wonder why you still bother. What have the gods ever done for you Perce?" _

_He refused to look at the blond beside him and instead stared at the people around the park. Children and their parents, why he had agreed to meet Luke here he didn't know. He knew why Luke wanted to meet here though. _

_There were plenty of people, no chance of Poseidon spying on them through the ocean (seeing as he'd wanted to meet on the beach) and Luke could rub the happy families, mother, sons, daughter, and father's in his face. _

"_Well they haven't killed me," Percy said, shrugging. "And they don't tend to torment me with dreams, empty promises and pain." _

_Luke didn't say anything, but Percy knew he understood. After all, Kronos had done the same with him. Luke hadn't always been as twisted as he was now, in the beginning he'd been a hero with daddy issues. Like many campers, like Percy. _

He'd end up forgetting some of the finer details later but the memory was what he was left with. He hated them though, they weren't happy. Of all the memories he only seemed to get the bitter or sad ones.

"_She's in there?" someone asked, a Persian princess. Her eyes were wide as they stared at a large golden automaton. Talos, the name seemed to come to him without to much trouble. "How will she get out?" _

"_Watch out!" he yelled and the giant fell to pieces with a loud clang. _

"_We'll search," a girl with electric blue eyes, Thalia said in a determined voice. _

They never found her, Bianca was gone and he was stuck with only one other memory.

"_Nice rat," the girl who once wore the floppy green hat said. _

Zoe didn't come with memories per say, just one phrase.

"_The little disfigured one." He wasn't to sure what that meant but he knew it was a better memory. _

Annabeth was a bit more clear, he recalled them meeting at a camp, maybe Camp Jupiter? But that made no sense, he was at the Wolf House now and you never came back here after being sent to find camp. He recalled one phrase above all.

"_You're such a Seaweed Brain." _

He at least knew Annabeth was still alive, along with Thalia.

He knew he was close to both, but Thalia was a lot like how he felt about Luke. Almost like kindred spirits for lack of better phrase. He recalled a fight vaguely they had over a game but he wasn't sure what, where or why.

He recalled her from the memory of Bianca's death, and he knew she'd become the Lieutenant of Artemis – or Diana, he wasn't sure why he thought Artemis at first but his head hurt to much to try and think of it.

He knew he was forgetting someone important, someone he knew he was forgetting when he tried to remember more of Thalia and Bianca but he never got more then a very fuzzy silhouette of a boy with a sword and what appeared to be dark features.

He didn't like remembering, part of him hoped he never remembered everything because the memories he had were enough to make him sleep restlessly and his chest ache.

The most shocking thing occurred just about two weeks ago. He'd been fighting the wolves and Lupa when he'd felt a sudden pain in his back and then it was gone. It was long enough for the wolves and Lupa to break his defense and he probably would have been really injured but the dagger and claws bounced off like he was made of some sort of metal.

Lupa had called the wolves off and stared at him in awe.

"The curse, it has returned," she breathed in shock.

"What curse?" Percy had asked.

"Do not worry about it Perseus, it is a curse you must have received before you arrived. It makes you indestructible unless they fight the right spot, a mortal point. Do you have any idea where that is?"

Percy shook his head and she sighed.

"Then we must continue our training, less you get unlucky and fall in battle."

The training was more intense after that.

"Perseus, I see you're back here again," Lupa said.

Percy looked up from the large rock he sat on, a clear spot in the woods which had a small creek running through it. He'd found it not long after waking up, and if he crossed it and went in a certain direction he was able to get to town easily. It was great for getting certain things, like the pillow pet he'd become rather attached to (no matter how unmanly it looked).

"Yeah."

Lupa studied her student. Perseus was unlike many she taught. He already had a basic understanding of fighting, he had been trained previously even if he didn't consciously remember it. Eve if it was Greek in style, and it added to his new style which was a deadly mix of Greek and Roman. It would take a strong person, god or demigod to beat her student.

She wasn't ignorant, Lupa knew why he came here. He seemed to have a lot of headaches as well, he said it was simply small memories or details about his past coming to him but a lot of those larger details faded within thirty minutes of remembering.

Luke always seemed to be the clearest along with a girl name Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe. Once he'd mentioned someone named Clarisse and Grover but he'd forget a moment later who they even were. Unsure he even knew in the first place.

Usually he came here after making a snotty comment about the gods, and she knew it probably had something to do with one of those few people he recalled.

"Memories again?" she asked.

"Yeah, Luke...Zoe..Bianca," he muttered, and his face scrunched up in frustration and down right anger. "Just words, flashes of them as well but mostly words. I can only remember some of them though. Zoe...she was a Hunter of Diana, I think. She... she was killed by Atlas, but I don't...have I even met Atlas?"

Lupa sighed. "I am sorry for your struggle Perseus, but have faith in the gods. They do love their children, even if they have a hard time showing it."

Percy looked at his mentor and sighed. He knew she was right but a small part of him just wanted to say, fuck the gods, and start over. Be normal for once but how could he, he didn't even know who he was well enough to know his own middle name. If he even had a middle name, hell he didn't know his mothers name.

"Yeah, your right of course," he said and Lupa could see his uncertainty of her words.

She'd seen plenty of times before, it was no surprise Perseus had as many issues with the gods as the ones before him. She just hoped the past Hermes had told her a little about didn't effect his new personality.

Hera took a great gamble when she erased his life from him. She had, in a way, betrayed his trust, his faith even if he'd not have much in the goddess. Hera had played with his life, and with his history. That alone was dangerous.

Fatal flaws could only handle so much before they bent out of shape, sometimes even fatal flaws couldn't stop things from happening. Nor could they stop changes in a person from occurring. Fatal flaws were painful when someone tried to go against them to much (assuming they hadn't been destroyed or warped by events which scared a persons psyche).

Something she thought Percy Jackson might be able to understand more then anyone, even Percy at this moment in time, else.

With the differences Hermes had already noticed in Perseus' personality. Hera's plan could all fall apart because she had erased his life, and in the process allowed him a new start, a way for his personality to change even more then it might have given the time before he reached adulthood.

He had to find himself all over again, find out who he was because he couldn't remember.

A dangerous gamble indeed, Lupa thought as she sighed.

"Tonight is your last night here Percy," Lupa said, for once using the nickname he was so fond of. "Tomorrow at dawn you leave for Camp Jupiter."


	5. Camp Jupiter II

**AN: Hey, sorry it's been so long for this story but here it is. I tried to make it extra long since it was such a long wait. I didn't exactly get the amount of words I aiming for but it's close enough. I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank everyone for their reviews so far and I'll try to update this story quicker. Also the poll for the pairing of this story came back, it will be a Percy/Zoe story. **

**Eventually, right now Percy can't even remember her and she is sort of dead at the moment.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 5: Camp Jupiter II. **

Lupa watched sadly as her student slung his pack over his shoulder. Everything he'd need was inside it, even some nectar and ambrosia she'd scrounged up but just the barest amounts.

It wasn't something she kept in large quantities and it wasn't something she usually gave out to her students.

She figured just this once she'd break her own rules, Perseus had been through so much already.

"Are you ready Perseus?" she asked, stepping forward.

Percy looked at his mentor and smiled, his usually bitter, confused and closed off eyes sparking to life.

"Of course Lupa, as ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

Lupa let the smallest of smiles come across her own face. She was relieved that through everything he still had a sense of humor and ability to smile. It was rare, and she'd only ever seen it a few times but it was there and that was what mattered.

She hoped those at Camp Jupiter could befriend her student, could bring that trait out more. Staying closed off and bitter all the time was not good for a Half-Blood, especially not Percy.

"Then good luck Percy," Lupa said, smiling. "May the gods be with you."

Percy knew he shouldn't feel offended by this but a small part of him, well if he was honest a large part was. But then there was another part that felt relieved at her words.

For her sake he grinned largely and waved, petting one of the wolves as he took off on his journey to Camp Jupiter and his lost memories.

"He'll be fine," a familiar voice said from behind and she turned to see two gods.

One she recognized as Mercury and the other was Neptune. She realized pretty easily that only Mercury was in Roman form, Neptune was actually Poseidon if the more open expression was anything to go by.

"Can you be certain my lords?" she asked, being as respectful as she'd be to any of the gods or goddesses.

Poseidon sighed.

"I miss my son greatly. I've seen him in his last week here. His memory lost, his new outlook...or at least what seems new to me scares me more then I care to admit." The sea god turned from staring at where Percy had once stood, to looking at the mother of Rome.

"I wish to thank you for training Percy," he said. "For taking him in and not reporting to my sister that he woke early."

Lupa didn't even mention how they'd avoided her original question.

"Perseus is very strong mentally. If he could with stand torment from Saturn where my son could not," Mercury trailed off. "He'll overcome anything Gaea can throw at him."

"You sound unsure," Lupa pointed out, her eyes narrowed.

Poseidon sighed along with his nephew.

"We fear that unless Percy remembers his past he may be more vulnerable to Gaea's whispers. Right now he can not remember any of the good he'd witnessed of the gods which kept him from joining Luke in the war last year." Mercury shook his head sadly. "Juno may have well doomed us all, especially if the prophecy plays out how I fear."

"You know what the Prophecy of Seven means?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Poseidon answered, "No, not exactly."

"Apollo is even unsure completely but even he can't see everything. I've studied it though, and I've visited Iris from time to time. She has a way of allowed certain events to be caught, rainbow memories she calls them. I've seen my sons final moments of life, and something said between him and Percy worries me."

"What?" Poseidon asked.

"Luke told him not to let it happen again. Him, and the other unclaimed. Percy promised, basically making an oath."

Lupa and Poseidon had grim expressions as they saw what he meant.

"An Oath to keep with final breath," Poseidon muttered.

"It might not be Perseus," Lupa reminded.

Mercury nodded.

"For everyone's sake... I hope you're right Lupa."

**xXx**

Percy decided he hated Gorgons.

After the dozenth time he'd slashed the two Gorgon sisters to dust he'd become pretty fed up. He'd encountered them at a bargain mart where he'd stocked up on a few things.

Even going as far as to get a new pillow pet (they were nice to have when taking naps in a tree or on the hard ground) seeing as a Hydra had used his first as a chew toy.

Before the Hydra he'd strangled a sea serpent going towards San Francisco. It had taken him a two weeks. Two weeks of running, sleeping when he could, and fighting monsters that seemed to have some sort of hidden GPS that only tracked down Half-Bloods on them.

He'd begun to think maybe a monster had gotten some sort of tracking device on him at one point.

All he knew was that rolling around in mud or questionable smelly stuff which he feared might have been animal dropping did not mask the stink of demigod. He was sure Lupa would give him her super amused, yet strict, what-were-you-thinking face if she ever heard that story.

Despite taking a swim in the ocean on his way past one to remove the odor he still smelled like a Greek sewer. Not exactly cinnamon and after shave.

Now he was caught on a hill. He'd let his instincts guide him as he'd run from the Gorgons and now his instincts were going to get him killed. He scoffed, looking in every direction for a way down.

It was impossible, the west side of the summit was to steep to get down without breaking every bone in his body – well in theory anyway.

He wasn't sure how far this curse which gave him iron skin would go but he wouldn't risk him being wrong and dying from stupidity. Or arrogance whichever you wanted to attribute it to.

The rest was worse. If he tried from the opposite direction it was more like a clear drop onto hard rocks and ground. Possibly more then a hundred feet, at least with the east side there was an apartment building to land on about fifty feet down, built into the hillside.

Then he noticed the highway, if he could get past it and to the San Francisco Bay he'd be safe.

He was tired, he didn't know how much longer he could go without sleeping. And sooner or later the Gorgons would figure out how to kill him. Not like he could stop it, he didn't even know the area he was supposed to be protecting anyways.

Another part of his mind told him he didn't want to get all the way to the bay. He was close, the Camp was so close it almost felt as if it were right... under his feet. Percy looked at the highway again and he swore.

There had to be a tunnel, Berkeley was in that direction, and the traffic there was appearing from the base of the hill. There must be a tunnel which cut through the hill, bellow his feet.

Percy knelt down on one knee and place a hand to the ground, using his connection to the earth to figure out if his hunch was right. Sure enough it felt to him as if part of the hill was hollow, there had to be a tunnel and he needed to get down there.

"Ah, I found you!"

Percy swore under his breath and shot to his feet, pulling Backbiter from it's sheath strapped to his back. It was the one who smiled way to much, Beano.

Or at least that was what it had looked like, he learned when the Gorgon's sister arrived her name was actually Stheno.

Apparently monsters these days were obsessed with selling Demigods free samples of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners before they killed them.

"Lucky," Percy said, stepping back only to remember there was about eighty feet between him and the ground – assuming he didn't go splat by hitting the apartment building roof instead of simply missing it completely.

"Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners before you die?" Stheno asked and Percy opened his mouth to speak when the other Gorgon popped up on his right.

He was so shocked he didn't even register that he should shove Backbiter through either of them. Luckily it seemed the Gorgon's were to busy arguing over killing him and the free samples to do anything about him.

"But, Euryale . . ." Percy heard once he came out of his thoughts.

"No, now let's kill the demigod scum. He killed Medusa!"

Percy blinked, trying to recall ever meeting Medusa but he couldn't, not for the life of him recall ever meeting the most famed Gorgon. Or killing her.

"Look, Ladies. I've never even met Medusa, much less remember killing her," he said. "So why do you even want to kill me? What would it gain you?"

The Gorgons exchanged looks.

"You must be joking," Euryale said, blinking. "You're Perseus Jackson, we'd be famous if we destroyed you."

Percy blinked.

That was new, apparently he had a reputation amongst monsters.

"Yep," Stheno said, nodding. "Our mistress would reward us as well."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he looked behind him and then at the tray Stheno held. He had no parachute or sled but maybe he could create one.

"This mistress of yours, don't I deserve to hear her name before you slash me to bits?" he asked, smiling almost charmingly.

Even monsters could be charmed, or at least that Empousa he ran into the day he left the Wolf House was easy enough.

The two Gorgon's exchanged looks and he could have sworn Euryale turned a bit red in the face before answering.

"The goddess Gaea of course," she said proudly. "She will bring this world to a new age."

Percy frowned sure he'd heard something like that before but nodded and then took a step forward, holding out his arms.

"Well, a deal is a deal," he said and the Gorgon's grinned and Euryale came forward first.

He let her claws collide with his chest but with her distraction of having not killed him – though it did sort of sting despite his iron skin – he hit Stheno in the forehead with the butt of Backbiter and slashed down and through Euryale's upper body from the shoulder down.

"Euryale!" Stheno cried as the Gorgon crumbled but he had to act fast. Monsters barely stayed dead an hour and these two seemed to work faster just to come back an annoy him.

Percy grabbed the tray from Stheno and held it up, startling the Gorgon who cried, "Medusa!"

He rolled his eyes at the monster's stupidity before slamming the tray into her head and then pulling Backbiter from the ground he'd stabbed it into and into it's sheath.

"See ya," he said, sure he would indeed see them again and jumped from the hill, using the tray as a sled or skateboard, depending on how you looked at it.

The thing about sliding down a step hillside on a small food tray... it's not exactly the best idea. But it got him away from near certain death had he stayed on the hilltop.

He had to get to that tunnel, that was his only thought as he spun a 360 and headed for the highway. Oh this wouldn't be pretty, he thought as he plummeted, heading straight for a car hood.

He collided with it, denting it and jumped from the tray, tumbled through the air in what he could hope was dignity and crashed onto his side on another car and rolled off onto the highway.

He almost wished he could stay there but uh, he was already causing a bit of a traffic accident. And he didn't think getting hit by a car would feel to good, invincible or not.

"Get out of the road punk!" someone yelled as he jumped out of the way of a red sports car.

"Stupid teenager!" another yelled. "I'm late!"

Percy blinked and shook his head, standing in the middle of the highway now, out of the way of the flow of traffic. He winced slightly as he moved, he didn't feel like he'd broken anything but he was sore, like one giant bruise.

Turning back to the hillside he cursed. The Gorgon's had come after him and were approaching fast. Now with wings, small brass bat like wings. Great, there was no way those were just for show, not when they were starting to flap them like over grown ugly chickens.

He needed that tunnel, he thought and glanced east. It was just as he'd thought, a hundred yards uphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. There were two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic. If he looked at it right it looked like a large skull.

Ominous.

In the center at the tunnels where the cement blocked the two tunnels from each other was a cement wall, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.

If he'd been mortal he'd assume it a maintenance tunnel, if they would have noticed it at all. But he wasn't mortal and he saw it for what it truly was.

There was also the fact two kids in armor flanked the entrance, standing guard against what he assumed to be intruders, mortals who could see through the mist, and monsters.

They wore a mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts, and white athletic shoes.

One looked to be female, the other male, but the amount of amour made it hard to be sure.

"I see him Euryale!" he heard Stheno shout and he shook his head and darted towards the door and two kids.

He had to chance it, hopefully they wouldn't attack first, but from what he'd learned from Lupa he knew he probably would have attacked first and asked questioned later.

"You're up earlier then she thought," a voice said from beside him and he looked beside him to see a larger then normal dove.

It had clear amber colored eyes, but a moment later the eyes were the color of lava rock, then electric blue, then stormy gray, brown, silver, green, even a mix of all the above.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes wide as he jumped as car honked and pretty much catapulted over a car hood.

The dove gave a airy laugh, beautiful he had to admit. But then he was still shocked. Laughing birds? Talking birds? Since when did animals talk at all?

"Take me with you to camp Perseus," the bird said. "Allow me to escort you. You can sense that this is not a place to simply walk into...er run into with two monsters on your tail."

Percy looked towards the tunnel he was maybe fifty feet away now and it seemed the Gorgon's were maybe twenty feet behind him, screaming. One car met an unfortunate fate when Euryale's claws swept across the hood.

He had a feeling Euryale was very angry for a Gorgon, and thought momentarily about suggesting anger management to her.

Turning back he noticed the two standing guard had spotted him and had reached for their weapons. The one he assumed was a boy was pulling a bow an arrow, the other had a spear of some sort, a harpoon type weapon. He thought he saw what looked like a spatha at her (once again assuming it was a girl) side as well.

"Who are you?" he asked as the bird landed on his shoulder to rest. It's snow white feathers being primed while he ran.

"A friend. You can call me Beauty," the bird said, with a giggle.

He frowned but said nothing.

"Smart boys found a goddess to carry with him," he heard Stheno tell her sister and he looked at the bird in shock.

Then his eyes widened as he noticed the arrow being notched by one of the guards.

"Don't worry, you can trust those two. You can trust anyone you wish, Roman's aren't all that sinister once you've gotten to know them," Beauty told him softly.

He wondered why she said it like that, like he wasn't completely Roman himself. But then he supposed the difference between him and them was he had no idea who he was beyond a few spastic memories and his name.

He didn't yet know how life at Camp Jupiter was run, much less who to trust. He didn't trust very easily anyways. He wasn't sure he had before.

"Hey, don't shoot!" Percy called out and Beauty chuckled, and he realized the arrow wasn't aimed at him as it sailed past and hit Euryale in the forehead. It only seemed to piss her off though.

"That should have killed her!" the one who shot, a boy he now knew for sure, said. The other shook his or her head and looked at Percy hesitantly.

"Welcome to my world," Percy snapped, as he got up to the door.

"We don't have time for this," the other one said, a girl if her voice and a closer look at her face was anything to go by. "Frank, take them inside. Those are Gorgons."

"Gorgons? I thought they'd faded besides Medusa," the archer protested and the girl sighed.

"Obviously not, now go!"

He used this time to notice that the boy was stout, sort of like a wrestler, but shorter. Like a kola bear, but he could be wrong. The armor wasn't very revealing. The girl had what appeared like dark curly hair and dark coffee colored skin and eyes that reminded him of a golden nugget. Both appeared between thirteen and fifteen.

"Listen to her, we must keep moving," Beauty urged, startling both the archer, Frank he thought, and the girl. "You can trust them Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson?" the girl questioned but then shook her head. "We haven't any time. Go on, I'll hold them off."

"Hazel," Frank began, looking worried.

Percy looked back to find the Gorgon's were getting closer and closer. There was no time to get into it and Percy followed Frank in through the door once the girl, Hazel, had convinced him to leave without her.

"Will that door hold?" he asked, and then felt sort of bad for not asking about the girl.

"Probably not," Beauty told them and he noticed Frank staring at the bird strangely as they ran through the tunnel.

As they ran deeper into the tunnel Percy noticed the cement floors changed to tiled mosaic. The lights changed to reed torches, torches that burned but didn't smoke or light anything on fire.

A few hundred yards ahead, Percy saw a square of daylight. Something he couldn't be happier to see.

"Almost there now," Beauty muttered, with what sounded like relief.

Hazel yelled from inside the tunnel and Percy stopped and turned back, drawling Backbiter, which made Beauty squawk in a very unladylike manner. Something told him Beauty did not like the presence of Backbiter. But then when the torch light glinted of it he saw Frank shiver as well.

He couldn't help but smirk at that.

He could understand though, he'd once felt the same. Now Backbiter only brought him a sense of peace, and as arrogant as it may sound... power. He still preferred Riptide though, something told him it had more sentimental value to him.

Both were from friends, but Riptide was closer to his heart. Maybe because it was his first weapon.

"Oh no Mr. Hero," Beauty began. "We must keep moving. You're father will have my hide if I don't get you to Camp safely."

The last part was in Latin, but he understood it as perfectly as he would English. Lupa had been helping him refine that trait, saying it was important all Roman's understand the language to survive. It wasn't like it didn't come easily to him but it wasn't as easy as the writing on Riptide.

It confused him because Anaklusmos was Greek.

"Uh...your bird is right," Frank said.

"Your friend though, Hazel?"

Frank shook his head but smiled a little.

"It's cool man, Hazel is good underground," he said and ushered him to continued forward.

Percy sighed and nodded, and placed Backbiter back in it's sheath. He could have sworn he saw Beauty breath a bird like sigh of relief. At the fact he was once again running towards the light or that he'd put Backbiter up he wasn't sure.

Moments later the two burst out of the tunnel and stopped.

Percy gaped for a solid minute at the sight before him.

Spread out at his feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. There were many smaller hills along the basin floor. Along with golden plains, and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the center and around the perimeter, like a capital G. He took notice of the live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies.

That big inland mountain, Mount Diablo, rose in the distance, and yet Percy felt like this was some fantasy world which he'd dreamed up. Yet he stood here, and it wasn't over yet.

In the center of the valley, by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments, but not exactly as modern. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens.

He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. He thought it looked similar to something he'd seen in a book on Rome, or about Rome. Had it perhaps been a text book? Assuming he went to school before.

His eyes moving around he saw a five-story-tall coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack, or even a horse track in appearance. Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings—temples, to the gods he realized.

Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley, and in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. An aqueduct he realized.

The strangest part of the valley was right below him. About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment.

It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. They must like spikes, he thought to himself.

Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized, mounted crossbows. They didn't look like people to be messed with. Definitely shoot first, ask questions later.

Purple banners hung from the towers and a wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side.

Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. He could hear clearly the hammer of hammers at a forge and smelled meat cooking over a fire.

Something about this place felt familiar, and like home, yet not quite right at the same time.

"Camp Jupiter," Beauty told him proudly. "You'll be able to find a home here Perseus. I swear it."

Frank nodded.

"We'll be safe once we can get across the river.." he trailed off as Hazel burst from the tunnel.

She looked like a mess. Her armor was slashed in places and her helmet was gone. Her curly hair fell loose and she was breathing hard, a scratch on her cheek and a 50 % off tag on her forehead. Stheno must have tagged her, he thought with a small amused smile.

"I held them off but they're on their way," she said, pulling off the discount tag. "We've got to move for the river."

"Right," Percy said and the three took off at breakneck speed to the river.

Percy held back some of his speed though, not wanting to leave Frank or Hazel behind.

It didn't take as long as he'd feared for them to reach the riverbank and they stopped ot catch their breath. This didn't last long as the Gorgon's came at them quickly.

"Hazel, take Percy and get across the river. You have to get him past the Sentries so they don't shoot him," Frank said, nocking an arrow on his bow.

Hazel looked read to argue, but gave in.

"Fine," she said. "Don't die."

"How sweet," Beauty cooed and Hazel darted across the river.

Percy looked at it with slight dread. He'd never feared water but this river didn't exactly look inviting.

"Percy!" Hazel called, waving him over.

"You're right to be weary," Beauty said, sighing. "The Little Tiber. It flows with the power of the original Tiber, river of the empire. Your curse, the mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing. You can't retain it if you cross into Roman territory. One touch of this water will wash it away. You'll be vulnerable again. As easy to kill as any other who let's their guard down."

"How did I get a Greek blessing?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Now is not the time," Beauty said gently. "Make your choice. A future of safety, or a future of possible pain and suffering?"

"That makes the choice so easy," Percy said sarcastically. "No pressure whatsoever."

Looking to where Hazel waited he swore and trudged forward. As soon as the water hit his ankles he could feel it washing the curse away and to tell the truth it sort of hurt. All those sore places and aches multiplies, but nothing broke or opened so he assumed it was just the jolt of loosing his iron skin.

"Frank!" he heard Hazel scream in concern and Percy turned once out of the river to find Frank trying to fend off the Gorgon's and failing. He was holding his arm to his side and backing away towards the river.

Percy glared, and thrust his hands out. In what seemed like a blur the little Tiber rose in a giant fist and mimicked his, grabbing the Gorgon's and consuming them in the river. Then he unclenched his fist and palms down thrust his hands to the side, clinched his fist and effectively ripped the Gorgon's into monster dust.

During all of this he never noticed the camp's gates open and dozens of kids in armor poured out.

"That was a lovely trip, well considering the circumstances," Beauty said flying up from his shoulder to hover in the air happily. "Thank you Percy Jackson for the ride."

"Percy…Jackson?" A girl asked, stepping forward. She sounded as if she recognized his name, but he also heard a hint of fear in her voice.

He turned his attention to her, hoping to find someone who might know him. Might be able to tell him more about himself. He was disappointed to find he didn't recognize her, not really. The girl, his age, was obviously their leader.

She wore a regal purple cloak over her golden colored armor which laid over the same purple t-shirt the others wore. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair.

Her eyes held both hesitance at his presence and a glimmer of fear which he'd heard in her voice. Like she'd seen him in her nightmares. He wasn't to sure how he felt about that.

"Do you know me?" he asked, and the girl's eyebrows came together in both offense and confusion.

"No," she said but her eyes told him otherwise.

He didn't push it though, he could tell this wasn't someone to have as his enemy.

"Oh, you two are going to be so much fun together," Beauty said, with a laugh but the way she'd said it made nearly everyone blush or wonder what she meant.

"Is that bird talking?" he heard someone whisper amongst the campers.

Beauty began to glow and everyone looked away. When the bright light was over a tall woman, around six or so feet stood in the white doves place. She had beauty which could surpass any supermodel anyone had ever seen.

She wore white and had gold armor over her dress which seemed right out of Roman times. She even had a sword at her waist.

She was hard to describe.

She seemed to appear different every time he blinked. At his first glance she had long black hair and grassy green eyes, then her eyes became big and brown then colored like lava rock.

Finally her appearance seemed to settle on long curly blonde hair and amber eyes, but every now and then the colors would change.

It gave him a headache just to try and determine what she looked like.

It was almost like an explosion that everyone was kneeling before Beauty, or whatever her name really was. He truthfully didn't care to kneel, if this was a goddess why did she have to badger him? What was the point?

"Venus," the girl with the purple cloak said. "What gives us this honor?"

Percy stared. This woman was Venus, the Roman goddess of Love, Beauty and all those other things? For some reason he thought the goddess of love would be a bit less...intelligent or war like. From her appearance she didn't look like a push over. But this was Rome, a small voice of his own subconscious reminded him.

"I have come here to day to repay a favor for Neptune. I have brought you his son, Perseus. Treat him like any other, but know that things are being set into motion. In order to prevail and save Rome from a tragedy you must unite as one." Venus looked over everyone with a mix of amber, blue and green eyes. "Thanatos must be freed."

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, Legacy of Mercury," Venus said after a moment of letting her words sink in, and smiled at the shocked gasps. "Do not fail me or the other gods, children."

Venus glowed and once again she was a dove, and Percy was sure the goddess winked at him as she flew past him back the way they'd arrived.

"So," a girl began, stepping up beside the girl with the regal purple cloak. She had long wavy/curly white-blonde hair and unique blue/green/amber eyes. For a moment he wondered if she was perhaps a daughter of Venus with her multicolored eyes. "A legacy of Mercury. I guess that makes us family."

The girl with the purple cloak sighed and stepped forward.

"Welcome Perseus, I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion," the girl said, now known as Reyna.

"And I'm Gwen Maxwell, daughter of Mercury," the blonde beside her said.

"What now?" Hazel asked.

Reyna looked from Hazel towards Percy and sized him up.

"We return to camp and see if Venus brought us a Roman Legionary..." Reyna began, trailing off as a sickly sweet smile came over her face. "...or an enemy to kill."

Percy blinked and then smirked, chuckling.

"I think I'm going to like it here," he said and some snickered while Reyna huffed and stalked off.

He didn't wait long to follow, he was sure she expected him to anyways.

**xXx**

Poseidon sighed as he saw his son arrive at the Roman camp through his domain. Mercury stood beside him watching as he sat on his underwater throne. Soon Venus would arrive.

"He did well," Mercury said, smiling proudly.

Poseidon smiled.

"he did, I just wished he'd get a break for once. He just fought one war, why make him go through yet another."

"The fates are cruel women," a feminine voice said, appearing to the side of the room and walking towards them. "I do hope Percy makes it through, though. It would be a shame to loose such a handsome and talented boy to death."

Poseidon sighed, rolling his eyes and Mercury snickered as he noted the arrival of Venus.

"Venus," Poseidon said, and his form flickered between Neptune and Poseidon before settling on his Greek persona. "Thank your for helping Percy."

Venus smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"My pleasure. He was rather gentlemanly for someone with so much pent up bitterness," Venus said. "Though that sword of his... scares the bejesus out of me."

Mercury frowned.

"Bejesus? Can we even be using his name in anything without sounding like weirdos?"

"Maybe you can't, but I can get away with anything," Venus said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Both of you stop," Poseidon demanded, and the two bickering gods turned to look at him.

"Yes Uncle?" Mercury inquired.

"There is nothing more we can do for Percy... is there?" he asked and both Mercury and Venus lowered their heads.

"I'm afraid not," Mercury said. "He's on his own now."

Poseidon sighed.

"I was afraid of that."


	6. The Quest

**AN: It's been a while since I last updated this story, but I've had request for me to update some of the other stories so I chose this one seeing as it's one of my favorite that I came up with. I hope you all like this chapter, it's the last one before we get back to present time and the journey to the Doors of Death.  
**

**I want to inform everyone this might not have many similarities with Mark of Athena. I haven't had the money to buy the book yet so I haven't gotten to read it. So as far as the books go this is still one of the most AU ones I've written.  
**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 6: The Quest. **

Percy attacked the demigod in front of him with vigor. Backbiter and Riptide nearly glowed in the sunlight above them as the two warriors moved in what seemed like a deadly dance.

Blades moved with speed and it seemed both were evenly matched, but if you knew Percy well enough or simply looked close enough you could tell he was holding back.

"Stop being a bitch Percy and attack me already," Gwen said and groaned as she blocked Backbiter with her own sword, her dagger coming to glance off Riptide.

The taller black haired boy smirked, a mischievous glint entering his green eyes that almost made the blonde daughter of Mercury regret calling her friend out on what he was doing. She jumped back at the same time as Percy, breaking the lock their swords were in.

"Well, if you insist Gwenie," he said, showing that rare humor he was known for.

He wore a purple t-shirt, much like many of the campers and over this golden armor that resembled Reyna's seeing as it had been made by the same son of Vulcan.

The biggest difference was it had a almost Greek feel to it, and the purple cape that was attached and flowed behind him let everyone know he was the other Praetor of Camp Jupiter.

On his left arm was the standard SPQR brand of a legionary, but his only had one score bar and the symbol of his father Neptune overlaying the a fainter symbol of Mercury.

He was a rarity, a demigod and a Legacy.

There had never been one to the Camps knowledge, if there had they couldn't find any records or reminders of it.

Gwen was shattered from her thoughts by the quick charge of Percy towards her. He had both his swords at the ready and she'd known him long enough to know he was dangerous with one sword, give him two and he became down right demonic.

Being a daughter of Mercury gave her a ability to travel unknown roads pretty well, and she was probably one of the fastest children of Mercury in camp. Her light stature helping her with that but Percy had this unique fighting style.

He slashed, spun and moved like a whirlwind of power. His eyes looking like a glacier at sea, if glaciers were green. Who knew, maybe some were green.

The norm of a Roman's style was stabbing, they didn't use many slashes or feints, and they weren't known to used the butt of the sword as a weapon.

Nor the flat side of them. Percy made sure to use every ability of his arsenal when in a true battle against monsters, she seen it when he'd saved Julie, a legacy from a monster when she'd wondered to far out of camp.

It had been how he became a full member of the Legion instead of a Probatio.

Percy was strange among Romans and during the time he'd been there he'd been nicknamed The Greek, or The Graecus. It was sort of a running joke, though the Lares didn't seem to think it was much of a joke.

They were just as guilty as the campers of using the nickname though. A nickname started by Octavian, of all people – the difference being Octavian hadn't meant it in a good way.

When Percy had been elected Praetor a month before he'd nearly slaughtered fifty stuffed animals in his fury. It was well known Octavian wanted the position, but the Augur hadn't gotten his way with Perseus Jackson's arrival.

Reyna had seen to that personally. Gwen had to hand it to the other Praetor, she knew how to work around bad cards given. Asking Percy to work with her as Praetor had been a stroke of genius. It had only taken one war game for her to see that.

That had been a few weeks after he'd arrived and he'd been elected Praetor around the end of April, beginning of May. It was now the near end of June, before long the feast of Fortuna would be held.

Gwen yelped as Riptide cut into her forearm and she dropped her dagger. Backbiter hooked her sword in a move she wasn't sure the name of, or was even sure she'd seen before, and her sword went clattering to the side.

She went to use the self defense she knew, most Legionaries, demigods in general had some sort of hand to hand combat training. Unfortunately he was able to hit her with the flat of his blade on the side of her leg, above the knee to distract her and then swept her feet from under her.

Gwen landed on her butt hard, Backbiter instantly at her neck.

"Do you yield?" Percy demanded, his sword pressed firmly at her neck.

If she so much as moved a muscle she'd be cut.

"I yeild," she said.

Percy's eyes seemed to fade to a lighter sea green than the dark glacier green they'd been before. Sometimes she couldn't tell if he was the good guy or the bad guy with the way he fought and looked during a fight.

Percy placed Backbiter back into the back sheath and returned Riptide to it's pen form before holding out his hand for Gwen.

He'd been at Camp Jupiter for months now and Venus had been right, it felt like home. He had...friends. He wasn't sure exactly if that was the right word for it, he didn't know if he wanted those sort of ties.

He knew he had friends in the past, and he wasn't sure what had become of them. Hell, he wasn't sure what most his life had been like, he only truly recalled names and faint appearances.

Sometimes he had good days, and he could tell you what age he'd been when he learned he was a demigod – because he'd come to the conclusion he'd known for a while before finding Lupa. Or maybe Lupa had found him? The technicalities always gave him a headache.

On other days he could barely remember he'd ever recalled what he'd told one of them the day before. Sometimes it was even minutes.

It wasn't like there hadn't been attempts to solve his amnesia. Children of Apollo had tried everything but attempting to bring the grace of Apollo himself down from Olympus.

Percy did have the two small bottles of gorgons blood. One from the right and one from left. The problem was he had no idea which one was which. One could cure him, the other would kill him.

He wasn't sure he really wanted to remember that much. From what he could recall his past wasn't very painless. Another part of him felt like there was a hole where something or maybe someone was supposed to be.

"Thanks," Gwen said as she let his hand go and dusted off her jeans.

Percy noticed the red which soaked through her thin long sleeved gray shirt which was under her armor and short sleeved purple camp shirt. He felt a twinge of guilt for it but knew it was the way of a demigod.

Injuries happened, she'd be fine once she got it looked at.

"So, war games tonight," Gwen said, walking over to retrieve her dagger and sword. "You ready for that Praetor?"

Percy rolled his eyes at the almost taunting edge in Gwen's tone.

"Mindless violence, seems like a normal day around here," he said, smirking in a joking way.

Gwen was one of the few to know Percy well enough to realize when he was joking. It was actually not as rare as one might think, but it wasn't common either. He was a warrior, that was easy to see, and a Leader.

He had helped Reyna greatly when he agreed to take over as Praetor.

She couldn't help but believe Jason would have liked Percy. She berated herself mentally for the past tense she used. She knew Reyna had hope the former Praetor would return to them alive and well.

Maybe with amnesia like Percy but alive. Many others weren't so sure. It had been nearly nine months now, over half a year.

The Rumors concerning Reyna and Percy had been pretty hot sense a few weeks after he'd arrived. Reyna had seemed to hate him at first but then things seemed to change.

If the two had anything in their past, or any sort of relationship during these last few months they weren't talking about it.

Gwen was no daughter of Venus but she could tell if there was something between them it wasn't long term sort of set up. She didn't like getting in the middle of love lives or situations like that so she didn't think much on it.

That afternoon after dinner Percy gathered his barrings for the war game. When he'd joined the camp as Probatio he'd joined the Fifth Cohort and even as a Praetor he still was a member of the Fifth Cohort.

The fact he had made a name for himself here and become Praetor without really trying – something that still flew over his head as to how he'd managed it – had brought a little press to the Fifth Cohort.

No longer was it simply for _'Greeks and Geeks'_ as he'd remembered someone mentioning that first day. There were still those who weren't fans though, but he didn't think the Fifth Cohort would ever be welcomed like the others until it had its eagle back.

Percy looked at Reyna as the Fifth Cohort and the other Cohorts ran around. He noticed Elephant being readied by some of the Fifth Cohort as well.

"Good Luck," Percy said, smiling at his fellow Praetor.

Reyna smiled lightly back but neither smiled for long. The two were similar in the fact they didn't wish to show...weakness for lack of better term.

Especially not around those they led. They were Praetors, they had to be there for when no one else had the answers. They had to be Leaders, to know what was best to lead Camp to a bright future.

"Same to you," she returned.

Reyna had come to like Percy, and respect him. She wouldn't have asked him to become Praetor if she hadn't. He was strong, he had power, and now he had even more. She'd told him once that should he accept he'd get power – from her experience no man could turn down power - power to help her expand Rome.

That he'd find her a very helpful friend, the word veiled in double meanings which he could pick.

She'd been desperate, and so she'd turned to the boy who'd destroyed her home and she found she didn't regret it. She'd come to care greatly for Percy but despite the rumors of the relationship between the two they weren't together in any shape or form.

They'd tried it out but it just hadn't worked. He reminded her of Jason in ways, and he'd admitted she reminded him of someone he'd cared for greatly despite not knowing her for long.

To her remorse and his frustration he could be sure who. He did remember eye like lava rock. Beautiful eyes in his mind. His memory was always swaying, like a sea that forgot to sit still on a supposed calm day.

The game looked pretty cut and dry, no one had any idea the semi-calm – despite Venus' warning months before – was about to shift.

Part of their problem was Percy as usual. The Cohorts had come to dread being up against their praetor.

He fought like a demon, whirling through the defenders' ranks in uncommon style, rolling under their feet, slashing with his sword instead of stabbing like a Roman would, whacking campers with the flat of his blade and generally causing mass panic when he mixed it up by using standard Roman moves on random.

Hazel and Frank were at the front line of this all, staring in awe of their friend – they had gotten to know Percy pretty well before he became praetor and they were still good friends. Everyone knew Reyna, Gwen, Hazel and Frank knew Perseus best.

Octavian spent most his time screaming what could have been orders in ia shrill voice, but Percy put a stop to it.

He somersaulted over a line of shields and slammed the butt of his sword into Octavian's helmet, showing everyone just why he'd been nicknames The Graecus (the rumors of him having ancestors who were Greek had been running high in a betting poll since they'd first seen him).

The centurion collapsed like a sock puppet without a master.

Frank shot arrows until his quiver was empty, using blunt-tipped missiles that wouldn't kill but left some nasty bruises.

Hazel had climbed onto Hannibal's back while he was doing this and it seemed the Fifth Cohort would pull in their second win in many, many years.

None could deny it was thanks to Percy it was even possible.

Things might have ended on a happy note if not for the legionaries which pulled a very pale, familiar blonde from the fortress. She was on a stretcher.

Even from a distance everyone could tell it was bad, so bad that Percy and Reyna were the first to get there and pale as if the color had been vacuumed from their skin.

It was definitely the vibrant, loud daughter of Mercury with the odd multicolored eyes. She looked terrible, a thin mist of moisture on her pale, ashen skin.

To make things worse she lay on her side on the stretcher with a pilum sticking out of her armor – almost like she was holding it between her chest and her arm, but there was too much blood for it to be a joke, or flesh wound of any time.

"She needs help," one of the ones who'd carried her out said.

Percy had to bit his tongue to stop the insensitive words from spilling out. Right now he wanted to help Gwen, she'd become like a sister to him. And right now she looked to much like a corpse to be normal.

Reyna could see not only Percy's look of shock, and anger but worry as well, but also the similar emotions running through Franks eyes and on his face.

"Well don't just stand there," she barked, and the medic kicked into gear.

Following Reyna's words the medics barked at everyone to stand back. The whole legion fell silent as the healers worked – trying to get gauze and powdered unicorn horn under Gwen's armor to stop the bleeding, trying to force some nectar into her mouth. Gwen didn't move. Her face was even more ashen grey than before.

Finally one of the medics looked up at the praetors and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, she's dead," he said, standing and stepping back.

Percy gritted his teeth, kneeling down next to his friend. Family, that what she had been.

"This wasn't an accident," Percy spat, pushing back some of the blonde hair which had fallen into Gwen face when she'd been put on her side. Her skin was cold, but strangely still warm.

He could tell from the fact the spear was sticking of her front that she'd been speared from behind. He felt a sudden urge to hurt something, preferably the one who had killed Gwen in cold blood. Whoever had done this would pay, if it was the last thing he did as praetor or a living being.

Reyna placed a comforting hand on her partners shoulder and surveyed the campers. Her expression was as hard and dark as iron, it was clear to see she was not impressed. There would be dire consequences for this slaying.

"There will be an investigation into this act of violence. Whoever did this, you cost the legion a good officer. Honorable death is one thing, but this …"

Percy stood then, his left hand tightening around Backbiter. Riptide having been returned to his pocket after the game.

"Was murder and even we do not tolerate such acts against one of our own," he said, his jaw tight and his eyes blazing with the anger and a wish to avenge Gwen.

It wasn't hard for him to look for missing pilums, the first one he came upon was Octavian and something from the Augur's expression told Percy he needed to be watched. He'd bet Riptide Octavian had been the one to spear Gwen through the back.

He wanted to show Octavian what being speared through the back felt like by driving backbiter through the blondes back, but at that moment, Gwen gasped.

Everyone turned to Gwen, eyes wide as the blondes color returned and she began to breath. She didn't even seem to notice she had a spear through her.

Percy wasn't sure what to think. What he did know was moments later Mars had arrived, and practically bullied the Romans into a Quest. A quest led by Frank – who was shockingly a son of Mars. Percy had been betting on Apollo but it looked like he owed Reyna ten denarii - and accompanied by Hazel and himself.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into him when he'd stood up to Mars, and called him Ares of all things but he knew his opinion of the gods had dropped even more with the meeting.

Nonetheless he'd fight for the demigods he led and Camp Jupiter in general (despite Gaea's whispers while he slept). Tomorrow he'd leave with Frank and Hazel to free Thanatos in the land beyond the gods.


	7. The Good, The Bad, and The Pawn

**AN: It's been a while since I updated this story, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I quite like how it turned out. Next chapter the journey begins.  
**

**On another note, I have updated my website for those who want to go check it out, especially for this story. It is like always linked on my profile.  
**

* * *

**History Rewritten: The Doors of Time.**

**Chapter 7: The Good, The Bad, and The Pawn.**

Percy paced like an agitated wolf, a slight sneer on his face and his eyes shinning with some fear but mostly annoyance and anger.

"Perseus," Reyna began, her voice calm yet also greatly annoyed by her fellow Praetors pacing.

Percy's head snapped up and he rubbed his temples.

Memories were still returning to him, ever since he'd taken the gorgons blood while facing Phineas. One of his greatest plans, yet at the same time it worried him greatly.

Gaea had helped him, and that didn't bode well for him. She said he was her pawn, and if she was anything like Kronos – Percy had seen what pawns of his family ended up.

Dead.

He sighed, wincing a slight pressure that welled up in his mind. It was familiar, similar to the pounding seizure like pains Kronos used to put him through in order to break his spirit.

His way of trying to get Percy to switch sides, his most safe guarded secret. He smirked mentally, who said he wasn't a great actor and liar?

He had felt terrible though, deceiving everyone with false emotions after episodes. His mother most of all. He hadn't wanted to worry his friends and family, and another part of him felt guilt now.

Because he had actually considered Gaea's whispers at first. Because he had let his bitterness and hate for take control for only the smallest of time, and yet even with his memories returned he felt changed.

He wasn't the same boy who hide so well, who understood and accepted the gods and the things from the past. He knew they were getting better, they'd kept their oath they'd sworn to him but had they truly?

He hadn't seen or heard of an undetermined camper since Frank – He hadn't known before to be looking for that – here that was.

It made him realize it was the Greeks that had sworn, not their counterparts. If only he'd known that then, and then there was the fact Hermes had never told him of their connection other then being cousins. Or Neptune, he knew he was also a legacy of Neptune, which was sort of weird at first but then he'd shrugged it off.

In this large, godly family, relations didn't matter. No one cared. It made sense that if Poseidon knew of Sally's bloodline he hadn't cared.

"I do not like this Reyn," Percy said, and Reyna fought off a small blush at the nickname he'd given her (pronounced Rain).

"I take it you know these Greeks taken well?" she asked, and Percy sighed.

"Yes, but that wasn't exactly what I meant," he said. "I don't understand why Gaea would want Annabeth or Thalia. She already has Nico..."

"So, you're not worried about your friends?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy glared at her shortly before sitting down in his Praetor chair – which actually look sort of like a throne, sort of.

"You know I am, Reyna," he said. "Annabeth and Thalia are two of my best friends."

"Nothing more?" she muttered in question.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing more," he said, now recalling with clarity who Reyna had reminded him of.

Zoë. He sighed, his eyes lowered.

He hadn't gotten to know Zoe Nightshade as well as he'd have liked, and at first she'd rubbed him the wrong way. At first he'd just wanted to strangle her, but then he learned her past.

He'd learned that she was loyal, kind to those she liked – mainly other huntresses and females like many hunters – and he knew with time he could have loved her.

He thought he already did, every time he looked at the night star and saw her constellation he wore his heart lit up and shattered all over again. He'd failed to save her, and in the end she was his biggest regret – his biggest what if.

He knew Reyna still had some feelings for him, but he also knew he didn't share them for her. He knew she knew that as well, they'd broken up on good terms.

"Her name was Zoë ," he finally said, knowing her unasked question.

Since they'd broken up he knew she wondered who the girl from his missing memory was.

Reyna's head snapped up to him in surprise.

"Zoë Nightshade, she was...beautiful," he said. "Her eyes were dark, black like lava rock. Long silky black hair and dark skin. When I first saw her I thought she looked like a Persian Princess."

Reyna felt slightly jealous of how he described her, and it was clear from the gleam over his darker then usual sea colored eyes that he'd loved her. Or cared almost enough to be in love with her, this Zoë.

She couldn't help but smiled though at the irony.

"Ironic, Nightshade is deadly to horses," she said, and to her relief Percy chuckled.

"So it is," he said. "It makes some sense, Zoë wasn't a normal girl."

"What do you mean? Was she mortal?" Reyna asked.

"No, I actually don't know what she was. Not exactly, I suppose she could have been at least part Titan," he said, and smirked seeing Reyna's wide eyes. "Her father was Atlas you see, her mother was a sea goddess, Pleione."

"So...she was a goddess or Titan herself?" she asked, confused. "But then how is she..."

Percy sighed.

"I wish she were still, but she wasn't. Zoë was a Hesperides when she was alive and before she became a Hunter of Artemis."

"I'm so confused, she was a Hunter of Diana?" Reyna asked, and then shook her head again. "And a Hesperides...but there was only three wasn't there? And wasn't their mother Hesperius?"

"I'm not very good at explaining am I?" he asked. "Zoë and I were never together, Reyna. There was never time for our relationship to go that far - I don't even know if we could have with her being a Hunter. I think...I hope she felt something for me as well before she died. I didn't even know her very long. It seems so impossible, that I could care so much for her yet know her such a short time."

Reyna looked at him with sympathy but not pity. It was one reason he liked the daughter of Bellona, she took no crap and she gave no one pity. Not unless they deserved it, she didn't like receiving pity so she didn't give it. She also knew he hated people pitying him.

He couldn't do anything with pity.

"Zoë told me her mother was the sea goddess, Pleione," he said. "I don't think she'd forget her mothers name, so I assume that is simply a mistake made by those who recorded the what mortals think are myths."

Reyna nodded and Percy continued.

"To make a story short, Zoë was banished from the Garden of the Hesperides. She lost her immortality when she was banished, I guess her immortality was tied to the garden. Goddesses of the garden I guess, I never asked exactly what she was and she never offered the knowledge."

He ran a hand through his black hair.

"She joined the Hunters soon after, and was Diana's lieutenant," he used the Roman name, knowing it would be easier for Reyna to recognize that way. "We met when I was fourteen. We went on a quest together to save Artemis and my friend, Annabeth. This was two years before the Titan War."

Reyna sighed, understanding now how Zoë must have died.

"She died," she muttered and Percy sighed, blinking hard to force any tears back.

"Yes, during the quest. She was killed by her father, Atlas," he said. "Though she had been poisoned earlier by Ladon."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Percy," she said.

He shook his head, standing up.

"It's alright. Now, I think we should call the others here. Hazel, Frank and Gwen have had long enough," Percy said.

"We need to figure out who the seven will be so we can go towards the doors of death. We also need to discuss how we'll get Annabeth, Thalia and Nico back."

Reyna nodded.

"I'll make the announcements," she said and Percy sighed, sitting back down and leaning his head against his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair.

Without realizing it he'd drifted into sleep, the events from his recent quest and battle catching up to him.

He found himself in the earth, or at least what he assumed was a deep point inside the earth. It smelt as he'd imagine dirt would, dirt from deep into the ground that is.

Sitting on a throne made of what seemed like tree roots, or simply roots was a large imposing woman. Her eyes were open slightly, like she was slowly waking up but he could see they were black-green.

Her hair looked like the darkest of dirt, black with dark brown highlights. Her skin was hard to distinguish, but was neither dark nor light.

_My little pawn, return to camp after all? _

It sounded like she meant it as more of a statement than a question. Percy glared, his hand going back towards his back sheath where Backbiter was before he even realized it.

Gaea laughed.

_Ah, my sons weapon. I find it most satisfying and ironic that you wield it now. You are a very powerful, a unique demigod Perseus. I have chosen well, as did my son. _

Percy wondered what she could have meant as he glared.

"I'm not your pawn," he spat. "I serve no one."

She laughed once again and her arm rose slowly, and pointed in front of her. He turned to see what she was pointing at and he saw a scene in front of him.

Almost like looking through a mirror or someone had cut a hole out of a curtain which covered a doorway.

It showed the Olympians, sitting at what seemed like the Summer Solstice. The only difference was Hades was present as was Hestia.

"Any news yet?" his father asked, looking concerned.

"Not on Perseus," Zeus said. "But I have heard word, Gaea has taken two of the demigods who were aboard the Argo II. One of the seven, the other a Huntress."

Artemis and those with children on board looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Who?" Athena asked, her gray eyes narrowed and tense.

"Thalia Grace," Zeus said, a frown on his face. "And Annabeth Chase."

Athena's face fell and she looked away. Artemis looked much the same though she looked as if she was shaking with rage or some other emotion he couldn't be sure.

_You serve them, do you not?_

Percy looked back to Gaea and sneered.

"That's different. They're my family..."

_Family? I am mother of this earth, Perseus. Do you believe I do not know family? I love my children, even if I must __punish them at times. __Ouranos __mistreated my children, so I made it so he could no longer. I made Kronos and my Titan children the next rulers with a smile and yet they did not keep to their word._

_I gave my son my prophecy, of what his children would do, and he did what he thought was right. Yet Rhea, she betrayed family. And the cycle repeats. Family betraying family. _

_No my young pawn, you hold loyalty to them. But is this loyalty as pure as you think? You will have a roll in this war to play, Perseus, and you will not be able to say no. nor will you like it. _

Percy couldn't disagree with anything she'd said and he hated it.

"Get out of my head," he finally snapped and there was a stab of pain through his head, like a migraine but worse (as short lived as it was) and his eyes flew open.

"Percy, are you alright?" Rachel asked, looking at her friend as the Greek came in behind the Romans who also seemed concerned for their Praetor – minus Octavian who looked suspicious.

Percy sat up straighter in his chair, smiling slightly when Reyna came to sit in hers close to his. The senate sat along with the centurions and the Greeks all sat together.

"I am fine, Rachel," he said, smiling as comfortingly as he could at his friend. "Now, we must discus what we'll do next."

And the meeting began.


End file.
